


The Spirit Door

by Cergart



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: О прощении и искуплении.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spirit Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242650) by Lacewood. 



> бета - Ryjaya_Ryoka

Вокруг дома Шибы в ясный день можно увидеть бесконечные луга дикой травы, простирающиеся к самому горизонту, только редкие голые деревья и кустарники нарушают картину. 

***

 

В первый раз, когда Гандзю видит ее, небо над их головами затянуто тучами, а день похож на ночь. Мальчишка сидит около двери, хмурится, вокруг темно, и он не замечает ее приближения. Она выходит из темноты, словно призрак, и Гандю вздрагивает.

«Брат» первая мысль, но окутанная туманом фигура слишком мала, линия плеч напряжена из-за груза за спиной.

— Сестра! — кричит он через плечо и спотыкается о дверной проем. Дождь, успевший промочить Гандю до нитки, приковывает к земли. Он стоит возле порога, когда шинигами останавливается перед ним и кладет свою ношу на землю.

— Что… — пытается спросить он, и опускает взгляд на пустое, окровавленное лицо, сердце сжимается в груди, дыхание перехватывает, и мир внезапно разрушается и умирает, как человек, лежащий на земле, прежде чем он братбратбрат — Его мир умер, и он не может найти слов.

Что…

Шинигами смотрит на него, и Гандзю запомнит этот взгляд на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я убила его,— говорит она, затем разворачивается и уходит, растворившись в дожде так же незаметно, как вышла из него. Гандзю смотрит ей вслед (он не может смотреть на тело перед ним, он просто не может) и ее старые холодные и страшные глаза навсегда отпечатываются в сердце.

Шинигами.

***

 

Во второй раз, когда он видит ее, она все еще похожа на призрака, только на сей раз облаченного в белое, сломленная душа в каменной башне. Она не вспоминает его, но Гандзю сразу узнает ее — 

Глаза демона —

Он может убить ее. Он может оставить ее умирать.

Он думает о словах Ичиго, который рассказывал о шинигами, что отдала свою силу, чтобы спасти его.  
Он думает о людях, которые сражаются ради нее.   
Он думает о своем мертвом брате.

— Я убила Кайена Шибу, — говорит она Ханатаро, и Гандзю знает этот взгляд. Она даже не вздрагивает, когда он хватает ее за вороты косоде.

Секунда, чтобы решить, остановиться перед пропастью или шагнуть вперед.

Он может убить ее. Он может уйти.

Ханатаро идет навстречу своей смерти. Черт, они все умрут здесь, они зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы повернуть назад.

Мать твою.

И все ради шинигами, успевает подумать он.

***

 

Но он не умирает.

В третий раз он встречает ее, уже вернувшись домой. Получая тумаки от сестры, он не заметил, как она подошла. На ней темная в цветочек юката, взгляд тяжелый, но ясный.

«Простите меня», — говорит она.

Она повторяет это снова и снова, до тех пор, пока сестренка не останавливает ее кулаком в нос. Укитаке рассказал ей, как все было, говорит ей сестра, и одного извинения достаточно. Она простила ее.

Рукия осторожно, с надеждой улыбается. Шиба смотрят, как ее фигурка растворяется на горизонте, рядом с высокими силуэтами Ичиго и Орихиме.

Гандзю задумчиво поправляет бандану и смотрит на сестру.

— Ее капитан приходил к тебе? Ты никогда не упомина - уф!

Куукаку потирает костяшки пальцев.

— Хватит отвлекаться! Возвращайся к тренировкам!

(Это чертова спасательная миссия может убить его в конце концов).

***

 

Прошел месяц. Гандзю щурится, пытаясь разглядеть на горизонте две небольшие фигуры. Одну, одетую в черное, он узнает в любом месте, другая слишком бледная, и оттого почти не заметная.

Ханатаро, как всегда, выглядит нервным; Рукия выглядит спокойно, почти высокомерно и несколько настороженно. Ханатаро неуклюже кланяется его сестре, она нет.

Куукаку разглядывает их, подняв брови. Ханаторо удается не сжаться в комочек, Рукия прямо встречает ее взгляд.

— Пригласив одного шинигами, ты сразу приглашаешь их всех, да? — усмехается сестренка.

Рукия улыбается.

— Мы пришли бы с подарками, но не были уверены, что принести, — она говорит уважительно, но не извиняясь. Она быстро учится.

Улыбка его сестры становится шире.

— Сакэ, — не задумываясь, отвечает она и ерошит здоровой рукой волосы Рукии. — Ни один Шиба не скажет «нет» хорошему вину.

Затем, чтобы Ханатаро не чувствовал себя обделенным, она пинает его.

— Прекрати смотреть на нас, как будто мы собираемся тебя съесть, — приказывает она.

На мгновение, в больших глазах Рукии проскальзывает что-то, чему Гандзю не может дать названия. Он моргает, Рукия поправляет растрепанные волосы. Медленно на ее лице появляется улыбка.

— Мы запомним, — обещает она.

И сдерживает обещание.

***

 

Они приходят каждые несколько недель или около того.

Без назначенной даты, без приглашения. Иногда они приходят вместе, а иногда только она. Через несколько месяцев Ханатаро набрался мужества прийти без Рукии. Это не убило его. Может быть, в один прекрасный день, он рискнет повторить это снова.

Однажды, когда за окном лил проливной дождь, сестра уговорила Рукию остаться на ночь.

Они только что поставили новые ворота, одни из самых лучших, какие были. Золотисто красно-черный змей выныривал из-под земли, хвост с одной стороны и голова- с другой. Проклиная погоду и медленно сохнувшую краску, Гандзю идет последний раз взглянуть на них перед тем, как отправиться в постель.

Он находит Рукию стоящей около двери, она смотрит наружу. Она оборачивается, когда Гандзю подходит к ней.

— Что ты до сих пор де… — он замолкает на полуслове. Гандзю знакома эта тень в ее глазах. Верно. Иногда, некоторые вещи сложно просто оставить в прошлом и двигаться дальше.

Она смотрит на него, сконфуженного, долгую минуту, а потом снова переводит взгляд во тьму дождя.

— Ты был тем мальчиком?

Они оба знают ответ на этот вопрос.

— Да.

— Я не узнала тебя. Я почти забыла… мне жаль, — бормочет она.

— Хех…прошло сорок лет, — более, чем достаточно, чтобы вырасти из сопливого маленького оборванца. Гандзю трет шею и пытается беспечно пожать плечами. — Люди меняются.

Но не она. Он узнал ее, в той тюрьме. И она навсегда остается демоном, принесшим мертвеца к его семье, с кровью на лице и дождем в волосах.

Рукия смотрит на него и незаметно ухмыляется.

— Да, ты сильно вырос.

Гандзю собирается что-то сказать, но неожиданно понимает, что краснеет без всякой причины. (Может какая-то часть его понимает, почему так много людей было готово бороться за эту девушку, эту женщину)

Гандзю смотрит мимо нее, на сгущающиеся у порога сумерки. Сорок лет. Кто мог предположить, что столько времени утечет без брата? Сорок лет. Это половина земной жизни. И память о брате по-прежнему остается с ними. В течение всех этих лет как пустота, шрам, призрак между ним и его сестрой.

Больно до сих пор. Гандзю чувствует острую боль прямо сейчас, стоя и думая, что брат тоже должен быть здесь. Все могло быть по-другому. Лучше.

— Сестра рассказала мне, что случилось, — наконец говорит он. — Не знаю, почему она не рассказала раньше, думаю, она просто не хочет говорить об этом. Это… была не твоя вина.

Рукия не взглянула на него, только наклоняет голову.

— У тебя… не было выбора. И… брат понял, — говорит Гандзю. — Вот почему ты принесла его домой? Потому, что он сам попросил тебя.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сорок лет спустя он будет стоять у двери и успокаивать шинигами, убившую его брата?

— Я… — начинает она, но затем останавливается. — Он был хорошим человеком. Его не волновало, что я Кучики или, что не сдавала экзамены, как все остальные. Я…я хотела спасти его. А вместо этого…

Вместо этого.

— Вместо этого я спасла себя, — шепчет Рукия.

— Пустой…

— Она умерла. Я не могла видеть его таким.

Слова слетают с ее губ, и Гандзю думает, что она любила Кайена.

Стоя в дверях и слушая исповедь убийцы, он думает, что никогда ненавидел ее так, как она ненавидела себя. И, что где-то между спасением Ханатаро и ее приходом к их дому, он простил ее. Он надеется, что она знает это.

Он так ясно и отчетливо помнит брата.

Гандзю делает паузу, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться ее плеча.

— Он знал. Он понял.

Рукия не двигается, и Гандзю думает убрать свою тяжелую, неуклюжую руку. Затем она кивает и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Я знаю. Спасибо.

На этот раз ее улыбка дрожит.

Может быть, в один прекрасный день, она научится прощать себя.

***

 

Его сестра пьяна, хотя и не в стельку, когда она вдруг обрывает смех и неодобрительно смотрит, как Рукия делает небольшой глоток саке.

Рукия моргает и непонимающе смотрит на бутылку, которую Куукаку с грохотом ставит на стол перед ней.

Сестра наклоняется к ней и прищуривает блестящие глаза.

— Ты пьешь как Кучики, — объявляет она.

Рукия воздерживается от замечания, что формально она как раз является Кучики.

— Я, хмм, не люблю алкоголь, — Рукия ставит чашку на стол.

Куукаку бухает бутылку на стол, так что та подпрыгивает, проливая вино на стол.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду под «я не люблю алкоголь»? Не можешь, попробовав, оценить хороший саке?

Бутылка опасно маячит перед носом у Рукии.

Гандзю думает вмешаться, но вывихнутое плечо до сих пор ноет, когда он неосмотрительно пожаловался, что на ужин одна рыба. Не то, чтобы, рассуждает он, сестра пыталась заехать бутылкой о хорошенькую головку девушки, но тем не менее…

— Нет, нет, ваше вино отличное! — быстро говорит Рукия, пытаясь сидеть ровно, когда Куукаку нависает над ней. — Просто оно очень крепкое, и я легко напьюсь. Я… не умею пить.

— Да, — Куукаку быстро успокаивается и возвращается на свое место. — И что в этом плохого?

— Э?

— Напиться. Это не убьет тебя, — заявляет сестра, а затем указывает на Гандзю. — Он тоже не умеет пить. И до сих пор жив.

— Я не…

— Ты споришь со мной? — пустой бочонок разбивает о стену рядом с головой Гандзю (и хотя их бочки крепкие, иногда даже этого не достаточно).

— Нет! — визжит он из-под стола.

Ханатаро выглядит так, что сам готов вот-вот сползти под стол. Рукия моргает, смотри на Куукаку, затем на бутылку саке. Рукия опускает голову, ее плечи подрагивают, и Гандзю приходится долго всматриваться, чтобы понять, что она смеется.

Ханатаро пораженно наблюдает за ней, а его сестра ухмыляется, когда Рукия, отсмеявшись, умолкает.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь быть Кучики? У них совсем нет чувства юмора. А теперь, — она бросает через всю комнату полный бочонок саке. Рукия ловит его как раз вовремя, чтобы не разбить себе нос. — Шиба знает, как хорошо провести время. И как выбрать лучшее вино.

Рукия изучает бочонок с почти задумчивым взглядом, затем смотрит на Куукаку.

— Ну, один раз попробовать не помешает, — соглашается она.

На утро Рукия просыпается с головной болью размером с Джиданбо. Ханатаро очень вовремя забыл прихватить с собой что-нибудь от похмелья, вроде таблеток — хотя у него самого такое жуткое похмелье, что он не найдет их, даже если и взял. Куукаку выглядит не лучше, когда вся зеленая, но в сознании, наконец, выползает из туалета.

— Жалеешь, да?

— Не совсем, — признается Рукия и даже улыбается. – Но, может, не стоит повторять такое слишком часто.

***

 

В августе, спустя почти год после первого визита Рукии, его сестра выходит на порог и кричит ей вслед:

— Эй!

Рукия удивленно оборачивается у ворот.

— В следующий месяц. Четырнадцатого. Приходи на ужин. Не забудь.

Рукия открывает и закрывает рот. Кланяется быстро и низко.

— Спасибо, — доносит ветер звуки ее голоса.

Ей повезло, что она слишком далеко, и сестра не сможет пнуть ее, думает Гандзю.

Он смотрит, как дрожит под ее шагом, золотая в сете заходящего солнца, трава.

***

 

Опускается ночь, и первый фейерверк взрывается в темно-синем небе. Шиба заработали свою репутацию по одной чертовски хорошей причине. Музыка, заставлявшая мертвых танцевать в их могилах, представление, что заставит даже самого закоренелого циника, по крайней мере, поднять взгляд к небу, если не приведет в изумление.

Гандзю и Куукаку на меньшее не согласны.

Он вытирает струящийся в глаза пот и оглядывается по сторонам. Небо потемнело, и шоу в самом разгаре. Если он остановится, и гулкий шум от залпа перестанет звенеть в ушах, он сможет услышать музыку. Но никто не танцует; не здесь, не сейчас. Здесь слишком мало присутствующих, чтобы назвать это вечеринкой. Они никогда никого не приглашали; либо ты был здесь, либо тебя не было.

Наверное, найдутся те, кто скажет, что это совсем не похоже на поминки.

Рукия вздрагивает, когда первый фейерверк взвивается в воздух, неотрывно следя за ним взглядом, изумленно открыв рот. Гандзю тоже поднимает голову вверх, оценивая их работу и гадая, что она видит в ней.

— Красиво, — словно отвечая на его мысли, говорит Рукия. Ганздю удивленно оборачивается, и она смотрит на него. — Вы делаете каждый год?

— Да. С тех пор как…да.

— Их можно увидеть в Сейрейтее. Я помню, что мельком видела их, но никогда не останавливалась понаблюдать… — она умолкает и снова возводит взгляд к небу.

Гандзю смотрит на нее. Он никогда не думал об этом.

— Ты…

Она заканчивает вопрос за него.

— Разве я сделала хоть что-то? Нет, я думала… что не имею права.

— Ты не должна так говорить, — не подумав, бормочет Гандзю, и Рукия улыбается.

— Я знаю. Я… не буду.

Уперев руки в бока, Гандзю ждет последнего фейерверка. Оранжевый, любимый цвет брата, похожий на хризантему взрыв звезд в ночном небе. Музыка замирает с последней погасшей искрой, и, на мгновение, тишина заполняет все вокруг.

— В первый год были только мы вдвоем. Мы не знали, что делать, и не хотели говорить об этом, тогда, думаю, сестра просто разозлилась. Она достала целую коробку фейерверков и запустила все сразу. Чуть сама не сгорела. А потом… в следующем году мы просто сделали это снова, а потом она решила, что слишком тихо и позаботилась о музыке, и… я думаю… — Гандзю не понимает, зачем говорит это все, но слова сами вырвались из него и разбежались в разные стороны. Рукия слушает. — Я надеялся, что он тоже видит это (но надежда была слишком болезненной, чтобы продолжать верить), а затем я просто подумал… он не хотел бы, что бы мы грустили из-за него, знаешь? И он всегда любил фейерверки, даже когда стал шинигами. Так что…

Так что.

Это просто казалось правильной вещью, которую стоит сделать, даже если сестра чуть не спалила себя, а в воздухе потом стоял запах пороха.

— Я думаю… ему бы понравилось, — говорит Рукия.

Гандзю ухмыляется.

— Да, не плохое шоу, правда?

Рукия смеется.

— Да.

В тот первый год Куукаку разрушила соседскую крышу. Брат понял бы.

И, в конце концов, это все, что имело значение.

***

 

Маленькая, черная фигурка вырисовывается на горизонте.

Когда Гандзю выходит навстречу, его первая мысль, что это Ханатаро. Но это не он. Голова высоко поднята, поступь слишком плавная, волосы слишком длинные, даже для месяца отсутствия.

Рукия.

Оставив порог дома позади, Гандзю выходит за ворота и идет на встречу, высокая, почти по колено, трава колышется в такт его шагам. В десяти футах он останавливается, чтобы сложить на груди руки и крикнуть:

— Эй, шинигами!

Ее улыбка широкая и почти беззаботная, смахивается на усмешку. Рукия подходит ближе, и Гандзю, наконец, замечает.

— Я прошла последние испытания на прошлой неделе. Вчера я снова поступила на службу, и меня назначили в тринадцатый отряд, — объявляет она. Затем ухмыляется, снова.

«Эти шинигамские штучки прочно засели у тебя в голове», — думает Гандзю. Брат выделывал кульбиты через весь проклятый луг, когда прошел экзамен. Он не вытворял такого даже тогда, когда женился.

— Не помню, чтобы ты упоминала какие-либо тесты в прошлый раз, — отмечает он.

— Они хотели вернуть меня на службу без них. Я… сама решила сдать их.

Гандзю смотрит на нее сверху вниз, на черную униформу, и думает о последнем разе, когда видел ее в ней.

Раскаленное дневное солнце обжигает шею, и кажется, что та ночь, была целую жизнь и несколько миров назад.

Гандзю провел сорок лет, стоя на этом самом же месте, прикованный воспоминаниями, кровью и потерей. Меньше десяти месяцев (дней, недель) понадобилось, чтобы отпустить.

Он думает, что все могло бы быть лучше (брат мог бы быть здесь, должен быть здесь, он даже почти видит его). Но все не так плохо. Впереди стелется дорога с ветрами и далеким солнцем.

— Поздравляю, — наконец говорит он. — Моя сестра надерет тебе задницу.

Рукия смеется.

— Я знаю.

Гандзю поворачивается, чтобы уйти домой. Мгновение Рукия не двигается и смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину в обрамлении пары странных деревьев, длинные голые стволы которых венчает крона с размашистыми листьями (пальмы, позже объяснят ей, когда она спросит о новых воротах). Солнце светит прямо в глаза, и Рукия прикрывает их на мгновение.

Открывает снова.

И идет следом.


End file.
